


Red Reaper

by Stellar_Shiva



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Shiva/pseuds/Stellar_Shiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands alone against the most deadly vampire on the planet. However, not all stand offs end favorably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Reaper

He was a monster. There were no other words that could describe the vampire Alucard as he tore through the lines of Iscariot priests. She watched in horror, her back to the wall with her useless gun pointed shakily at him. He was coming for her. She would be another faceless lamb to the slaughter in the vampire’s eyes. The insignificance of her own existence compounded upon her as the red reaper splattered the blood of her friends around the room. Some of it was flung onto her chest, dripping from the cross she wore around her neck. She trembled; she didn’t want to die. She tore her gaze from the bloodbath long enough to figure out that there wasn’t any escape. They were completely at the vampire king’s mercy, and the only mercy he gave was death. Even her faith crumbled away, leaving her soul naked without the blanket of fanaticism. Her eyes watered, and tears dropped down her cheeks as the priest in front of her was cut down; she was finally face to face with Death itself.

He grinned at her wickedly as he grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her easily from the ground. Her eyes shut tightly; may Mary make her death quick. Instead his cackling filled her ears and her nose with the lingering perfume of blood. They opened to reveal blood red eyes and rows of sharp teeth twisted into a smirk.

His breath came out in plumes that washed over her face as he spoke, “Scared to die, little priest?”

She could only shake, paralyzed with fear. Her throat closed, rendering her unable to speak.

 **“ANSWER ME!”** he roared, shaking her.

“Y-yes.” She admitted in a hoarse whisper.

The vampire king cackled again, throwing his head back as if she was a joke. Then he brought it forward suddenly to look her straight in the eyes. She could have sworn she heard his bones crack.

“What’s your name?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Eliza. Eliza Delgado.” She stammered.

“Well Eliza Delgado, today is your lucky day. You get to live, and deliver a message to the Vatican.” He said.

_What? He had to be joking. This was the vampire Alucard! He didn’t leave survivors, as far as she knew._

“I want you to tell Iscariot that next time to send Father Anderson, instead of expendable toys such as yourself.” Alucard continued, extending a gloved finger to trace a line down the side of her face.

She began to tremble again, biting her lower lip.

“Can you do that?” he asked casually.

Eliza nodded.

Then he dropped her into a heap on the floor and turned, heading for the door. She didn’t dare move or make a sound until he was gone. Eliza began to weep, her sobs echoing off the concrete walls. They were heard by only the full moon outside, who watched her with a cold and emotionless gaze through the broken window.


End file.
